What's up with Ron and Hermione?
by Rebecca Starre
Summary: Ron/Hermione fic-we already know they like each other, but what's going on in their heads? Hermione has an interesting way of dealing with this- sorta sweet fic, I think.
1. What's up with Ron and Hermione?

a/n. Ok folks, I tried to write a sweet lil story about Ron and Hermione, but then I realized, that well I couldn't. Whenver I got to a romantic part, it was like "eww, this is sooo corny!". So then I tried a different approach, and well, this story is messed up! But I think there are some good parts about it, so I encourage you all to read! Please! =P, read and review, like the good fanfic readers you are ^_^.  
  
What's up with Ron and Hermione?  
  
"...and I think that I figured out that I loved you was when we were in fourth year, right before the Yule Ball. I had always wanted to ask you to go with me, but I never had the courage...I regretted it so much, especially when I saw you there with Krum, ok- Viktor. You looked so beautiful, I remember exactly what you looked like. Your smile lit up your whole face, and I could only stare at you that entire night."  
  
"Oh Ron...you're so terribly sweet. I've always dreamed of when you'd tell me that you'd love me." Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes.  
  
He smiled and took her hands. "I want to sweep you off your feet and kiss you, but I know something much more romantic...do you...wanna go...study?"  
  
"In the library?" Hermione gasped in delight.  
  
"Of course...then you can tutor me in potions...and then you can tell me all about arithmancy...and...Hermione?....HERMIONE?"  
  
Hermione Granger shook herself out of her daydream. Professor McGonagall was standing next to her desk with a bemused expression. She couldn't believe that you had let her mind wander in class!  
  
"Sorry Professor! I guess that I just blanked out...it won't happen again," Hermione said in her best I-am-your-smartest-and-brightest-student voice.  
  
Prof. McGonagall agreed. "I won't take off any points from Gryffindor this time, just take care to pay attention when we're studying something as important as inter-species-transfiguration."   
  
As Prof. McGonagall moved on to someone else, Hermione glanced over at Ron, on the other side of Harry, working hard for a change.  
  
'He looks so cute.' Hermione thought. She laughed to herself in remembering her daydream. Of course, she had only suggested the library as an out-of-bounds-in-the-middle-of-the-night-make-out-session. Ron's cluelessness even in her daydream made her smile. It was one of the things she loved about Ron.  
  
*****  
After the bell rang, and the Gryffindors filed out of the classroom. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back to the Common Room to hang out until dinner. They settled themselves around a cozy fireplace admist the crowd of chattering Gryffindors. The flames in the fireplace danced around and cast a lively glow.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, can you help me with Potions homework?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"Wha-? Oh yeah, of course! Let me get my Potions book from my room." Hermione got up from her chair and hid a giggle.   
  
*****  
  
Ron's eyes followed Hermione up the stairs and into the hallway before she disappeared from sight. He had liked Hermione as more than a friend ever since the beginning of fourth year. He had been extremely jealous when Krum had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Ever since then, Ron had wanted to tell Hermione how he felt, but he just couldn't.  
  
Harry watched him with an amused expression on his face. He knew Ron better than anybody, and he was so sure that he knew what was going on in his head.  
  
"You know Ron, old buddy, old pal, you should just tell her you like her. No need pretending," Harry continued when Ron was about to retort with 'I do not!', "I'm pretty sure that Hermione likes you back. In class today, I could've sworn I heard her say to herself, 'yes, Ron, I'll tutor YOU!.'"  
  
"What?" Ron burst out laughing. "I wonder what was going on in her head!"  
  
The two boys guffawed like the manly men they are (uh huh, yeah), Ron, because he was hoping not to talk about Hermione again, and Harry, 'cause, well, he was high on Fizzing Whizbees.  
  
Hermione ran down the large staircase to the common room, holding her large Potions book and some papers.  
  
"What is going with you two?" Hermione demanded. "What?" she asked again, when Harry fell off his armchair laughing.  
  
Finally, Ron stopped. The comment wasn't even that funny, but he was in a laughing mood.   
  
"Well, just look at Harry! We have to cut him off from those candies, Herm," Ron said seriously. "They're messing with his head. Just like you're messing with mine. Whenever I'm around you I feel like I'm floating on air. Your voice, your eyes, your teeth (yes! you have very nice, small, straight teeth!) You make me the happiest guy on Earth."  
  
Hermione gaped at him. Was she daydreaming? Yes, yes she was.  
  
"Er, Ron, what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing...just how I'm failing Potions, and how I'd be the happiest person on Earth if Snape just magically disappeared." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione shook herself out of her weird trance. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I think straight?' she thought. "Ok Ron, which question do you need help on first?", she said briskly.  
  
And so they studied, for about an hour or so, until dinner. Hermione, in her studying mood, had focused all her energy in helping Ron that she didn't daydream ('Thank God,' she said to herself later). But Ron, Ron could only focus on the smell of Hermione's hair (apple shampoo), the touch of her skin when she playfully whacked him for saying something funny (soft as silk), and just savoring being with her. As a result, he had forgotten what Hermione had helped him with.  
  
"Let's go get dinner," Harry suggested, when he realized that the common room was empty (darn those fizzing whizbees, they always got to him).   
  
"You go on ahead, Harry, we're just finishing up the Potions homework. We'll be done in a few minutes," Hermione replied.   
  
"All right, if you want to sacrifice dinner time for homework time," Harry said to Ron, who shrugged. Harry shook his head, and winked slyly at Ron.  
  
Hermione's heart began to beat fast, when she realized that only her and Ron were left in the common room. But she forced herself to focus on the last problem.  
Ron too, realized that they were the only ones left. This would be the most perfect time to confess his feelings to Hermione...but would he have the guts? Hermione was the most perfect girl for him, and this was the most perfect time to ask her...plus, he had sorta gotten some hints from her in the past few months.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said softly, interrupting her lecture, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it Ron?" she said, 'Tell me you like me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!' her thoughts screamed at her.  
  
"Uh...I...I...am sorta hungry. Do you think we can finish this some other time?" Ron finished lamely (grr....what a loser!).  
  
"Oh...all right, I suppose so." Hermione tried to give him a casual smile.  
  
They packed up their books in silence, and headed to dinner. Ron kicking himself for being a coward, and Hermione feeling extremely disappointed.  
  
*****  
  
a/n. blah. blah. I have a cold and my nose is runny. hm..want a disclaimer? nothing belongs to me, cuz everything belongs to jk rowling (duh...). Ok, review please, you nice, nice, people! oh yeah, and Harry, well I didn't know how to get rid of Harry, so he was a loser in this story, and ah! whatever, i'll be off now, buh-bye.


	2. What's up with Ron and Hermione- Part 2

a/n. hi, thanx for the reviews on my other fanfic: What's Up With Ron and Hermione? I love all you wonderfuly fanfiction.net reviewers! This fic is just like a sequel to it, with a minor difference: This is more from Ron's point of view. I strongly suggest that you read the first one, since this one will make more sense, anyway, that one's really short, so it won't take long. Yup, no more funky daydreams, but I just can't imagine Ron fantasizing about the library, nope, there is something different for Ron here. Read and review like always, and you will make me VERY VERY HAPPY, ^_^.   
  
  
What's Up With Ron and Hermione?: Part 2- Ron's POV  
  
  
"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" Ron said. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."  
  
Ron's own face peered back at him, a mixture of 'yeah right' and disgust. He shook his head. Who had thought that it was a good idea to practice saying things in front of a mirror? It didn't help, and as much as Ron would deny it, he looked nothing like the girls he'd like-girl actually...Hermione.  
  
He had liked her for how long? "Uh...let's see...since A LONG TIME," Ron muttered, in a defeated sort of way to himself. He was so appalled by his own chicken-ess last night that he was determined to do something about it. He could either (a) Pretend it ever happened or (b) Tell Hermione what he really feels.   
  
Actually, part of Ron's New Year Resolutions was to face up to what all us R/H shippers have been hoping JKR do for awhile. He was going to ::gasp:: tell Hermione how he actually felt!   
  
After more useless practicing ("Hey baby wassup?", "Would you give me the pleasure of being my loved one?", and "Hermione, would you like to go to the library ...study ...make-out...normal after-class activities?"-haha, he said after that one), he gave up and headed to the common room, hoping that Hermione would be there alone.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was filled to capacity it seemed, with groups of people talking, doing homework, etc...  
  
"Just my luck," Ron said. The common room was never empty at the right time. He made his way carefully through the throngs of people, taking care not to step on anything (he was still very sorry about what he did to Neville's toad). Ron looked around. There she was!!!   
  
Hermione sitting in a corner with Harry kissing as if their lives depended on it - JUST KIDDING...::phew...a collective sigh of relief ripples through the crowd::  
  
Actually, Hermione was just sitting there, doing her homework, Harry nowhere to be seen. Ron's heart surged at the sight of his beloved, sitting there in the warm glow of the firelight.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hi, Ron, ready to do some homework?"   
  
"Uh...yeah...not that I really want to," he said good-naturedly. "You could do it for me."  
  
"Haha, funny Ron. How will you ever learn?" Hermione said. They had had this conversation many times, and it had sort of become a joke between the two of them. It gave Ron a sense of comfort.  
  
"Where's Harry? He's missing out on this wonderful homework that someone- I'm not saying who- won't help us with." Ron retalliated.  
  
Hermione scribbled something on the piece of paper she was writing on. "You know Harry...probably stuffing his face with the candy that Hagrid sent him for Christmas. We really must tell him that too many fizzing whizbees cause an extraordinary amount of cavaties," she said semi-seriously, smiling.  
  
"Heh, heh. I'll go find him." Ron got up so fast that he almost knocked over the little table. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't tell Hermione that he loved her.   
  
"Wait Ron, take this. Hermione gave him the folded paper that she was just writing on. "It's...uh...homework...," Hermione said in a yes-i'm-so-obviously-lying tone.   
  
Ron missed it completely (yes, our favorite red-headed character is a bit thick sometimes), and said, "wow, thanks Hermione!" He raced away from her, and ran up the stairs to the dormitory.   
  
AGAIN, Ron had chickened out. AGAIN. He felt like such a loser that he sat down smack on the floor of the hallway. He curiously opened the tightly folded "homework" and looked at it, expecting to see the transfiguration essay in Hermione's neat handwriting. Instead, it said:  
  
"Dear Ron: I don't know really how to put this into words, but I'm just going to say it. I like you. No, wait, I really like you. I love you. Please, don't be freaked out. It's just that you're the nicest, sweetest, kind-hearted, guy I've met. We've known each other for a long time, and you're one of my best friends. I'm not usually like this, writing a note instead of being direct, but your opinion of me matters so much. I've been debating whether or not to confess my feelings to you, but I just finally had to. I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't gotten just a little more than a hint that you wouldn't return my feelings. So I'm going to ask you a question. Do you love me as much as I love you?"   
  
Ron blinked his eyes, making sure that he didn't make up what was written. He didn't. The words stared up at him, expecting an answer.   
  
"Yes Hermione, I do love you," he said.  
  
***  
  
a/n. Yes, Hermione, our daring heroine is the first to make a move! She only did it cuz of how much she loves Ron. Girl-power!!! Again, Harry is practically non-existant. Reviews = yay!! ^_^.  



	3. Ron + Hermione Together Forever? (At le...

a/n: Quick review: 3rd part to What's Up with Ron and Hermione?   
Ron and Hermione both like each other, Hermione daydreams about Ron, Ron is too chicken to tell Hermione that he possibly loves her, Hermione writes him a note saying that she loves him. aw...^_^ sweet. ok, read on!  
  
Ron and Hermione: Together forever? (at least for now)  
  
"Dear Ron:  I don't know really how to put this into words, but I'm just going to say it.  I like you.  No, wait, I really like you.  I love you.  Please, don't be freaked out.  It's just that you're the nicest, sweetest, kind-hearted, guy I've met.  We've known each other for a long time, and you're one of my best friends.  I'm not usually like this, writing a note instead of being direct, but your opinion of me matters so much.  I've been debating whether or not to confess my feelings to you, but I just finally had to.  I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't gotten just a little more than a hint that you wouldn't return my feelings.  So I'm going to ask you a question.  Do you love me as much as I love you?"   
Love, Hermione  
  
After several blinkings of disbelief, Ron (the sweet guy we all know and love) said softly, "Yes, I love you Hermione." He smiled and let his head rest back against the wall of the deserted corridor near his dormitory. Hermione loved him back! A few second passed, and then-  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I am THE man!" Ron (the fifteen year-old teenage guy) yelled. He was the guy that had girls (ok, girl) swooning after him like he was more famous than Harry. He jumped to his feet and did a little dance (...no explanation wanted). After several minutes of Ron dancing and saying "Yes I know I am ALL THAT" to an imaginary crowd, the door labeled "Fifth Years" swung opened and out stepped Seamus.  
  
Ron stopped his antics. Seamus raised a curious eyebrow and continued down the hall, saying "Hey Ron, do you now where Hermione is? I need to ask her a homework question."  
  
"Yeah, she's in the common room-wait-no she isn't. I mean, yeah, she is, but you-you can't ask her for it-or anything right now." Ron stammered. Duh!!! He was so involved in his prancing about, he had momentarily forgotten about telling Hermione that he loved her back! (--- typical guy behavior =) ).   
  
"Whatever you say Ron. Why can't I talk to her?" Seamus raised his other eyebrow. "OH YEAH, that's right, you're in LOVE with her."  
  
This sent Ron sputtering. "What? How did-I mean-no I don't-wait, what I mean is- Ah, forget it. Did Harry tell you?"   
  
"Yeah, he did. Well actually, I overheard him telling Hermione this morning. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything." Seamus added in quickly.   
  
But Ron's mind was elsewhere. Hermione already knew that Ron loved her before she wrote the note? And how did Harry find out? So Hermione already knew that Ron was obsessed with her before she poured out her feelings to him? ::gasp:: Did this mean that he was actually not "All that"? Seamus, sensing that he had said something wrong, quickly retreated back into the safety of the dormitory.  
  
"But, Ron," a little voice inside his head said, "It doesn't matter that she knew. You finally have what you've wanted. Don't mess this up. So who cares that Harry told Hermione that you fancy her? Sweat minor! Go down and tell her that you want to be with her....NOW!"   
  
The voice inside Ron's head was right. He made his way down the stairs to the common room to find Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat nervously at the edge of her seat. How would Ron react? True, she knew that he loved her, since Harry told her that morning. She smiled when she remembered their encounter.  
  
*Flashback to this morning*  
  
"Harry, does Ron like me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course he does, you're one of his best friends." Harry said back.  
  
"Not like that," Hermione had said exasperatedly. "Does he love me?"  
  
"Er...I dunno...you know what Hermione? I gotta go....visit Dobby...I'm missing some socks..."  
  
At that point, Hermione had Summoned his beloved fizzing whizbees ("Accio teeth decaying sugar filled drops") and threatened to destroy them if he didn't tell her what he knew. Harry had then proceeded to break down and told her that Ron had loved her since the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"Cetus-Lupedus!" Hermione exclaimed. "I knew it!!!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Hermione shook herself out of the memory. Ron had sat down next to her. For awhile, neither of them said anything. Hermione figited her feet. Ron couldn't think of anything to say. And then, acting on pure instinct, he reached over and turned her head so she faced him, and kissed her.   
  
The kiss was magical. Could you think of a more romantic setting? A fire crackling behind them, a glow surrounding them, just like in the movies. And of course, the whole Gryffindor population staring at them. After a minute of bewilderment and breaking-hearts (Neville: "No...I thought you loved me Hermione!!!), Fred and George started whooping. Everyone burst into appluase and cheered for the getting together of Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Ron broke apart, both blushing as red as humanly possible. They were finally together. At least for now (hey! they're teenagers...)  
  
***  
  
a/n. hmm...if you read this far, then this story isn't probably as bad as I thought (don't all jump in at once to disagree with me...heh). Anyone watch Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, and Zenon and Zequel? Well, um, I sorta borrowed some of their 'talk' for this r/h fic. Ok, since you people are the bomb MAJOR, I know that you will all review...am I right? Thank you~!  
  
ps. is it my computer, or does ff.net look different now? 


End file.
